This patent application relates to electronic devices that communicate with one another wirelessly, such as mobile devices and transceivers at fixed locations that are connected wirelessly, e.g. via a wireless local area network (such as IEEE standard 802.11) or a wireless personal area network (such as the standard Bluetooth or IEEE standard 802.15.1), just to name a few examples. It may be beneficial for a pair of such electronic devices to exchange timing measurements, for use in determining one or more positional relationships, such as, for example, a distance or angle between the electronic devices.
To do so, an electronic device comprising a wireless transceiver (which may be at a fixed or otherwise known location) may, for example, transmit wireless signals to a mobile device (such as a cell phone or a laptop), for example, over a forward link. The electronic device may receive wireless signals from the mobile device, for example, over a reverse link. Such exchanges of wireless signals may allow the transmitting and receiving devices to measure or otherwise obtain certain signaling and/or timing characteristics of the wireless signals, some of which may be useful in determining one or more positional relationships, such as, for example, a distance or angle between the two devices. The exchange of such wireless signals may conform to a standard for wireless local area networks (Wireless LANs), such as Fine Timing Measurement procedure, described in section 10.24.6 of the IEEE 802.11 Standard for Information technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems, Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements, Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications.